


We can be free now

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Marrow reflects on how much Clover has overcome.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165499
Kudos: 2





	We can be free now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end folks. Thank you 😊 all for the kudos, hits and comments. They are all well appreciated.
> 
> See you next year.

So here we are again.

Marrow stood in front of the hospital room, the one where his husband laid due to his injuries. 

Who could believe that it had been a year since the Salem attacks.

It was a long battle and a longer recovery. With the people, their students and most importantly themselves.

Marrow had to help Clover relearn to walk, run, eat and fight again. Watch him in pain because of the PTSD episodes and the nightmares. The trust he had to rebuild with everyone he had wronged.

Now a year has passed, Marrow was at the hospital to support Clover. He was getting a check up to see if he could get back to the field.

Marrow started walking around and found himself back to that faithful room. It was unoccupied but it still looked the same.

He suddenly felt arms circle around his shoulders and pull him to a chest. He looked up and saw that it was Clover.

“What did the doc say?” Marrow asked, letting his head rest on his chest. Careful of the scar tissue.

“She said that I’m good to go. Just don’t do anything spontaneously for now.”

“You better, or I’ll tie you up and you can’t stop me. Semblance be damned.”

Both laughed at that comment. When one more glance at the room, the couple walked off to the exit.

The suffering was done. The mission accomplished. Bonds reformed.

They were now free.


End file.
